To kill a dragon
by jackaroo126
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. I am a Viking

**HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Okay so this is my first HTTYD fan fic. As you know from the summary, this is a 'what if' fan fiction. The 'what if' for this story is... (Imaginary drumroll)... What if Hiccup killed Toothless. This will have mild blood and gore so be warned. It is sad for all those Hiccup and Toothless lovers. Okay so with out further a due, I present my one shot 'I AM A VIKING'!**

* * *

**Story number 1**

**I am a Viking**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

"I am going to kill you dragon. I am going to rip out your heart and bring it to my father. I am a Viking, **I AM A VIKING!**"

I pulled back My dagger and stabbed it right into the night fury's chest. It yelp out in pain and thrashed around. Thick crimson blood oozed out of his chest as I twisted My dagger and pulled it out. I felt the dragon shudder as all life was sucked out of him. I felt a source of adrenaline course through my veins and before I knew it I had cut the monster's heart out and it was now sitting in the palm of my hand.

I stared down at my hands, one holding my dagger that was now glistening a beautiful crimson red with small spots of silver where the metal poked through. The other holding a dead heart of the night fury. My hand curled around the dagger while the other squeezed the remaining blood out of the heart. I watched as the blood dripped from my hand and as I did my breath quickened,

"I-I killed a-a d-dra-ragon," I stuttered in-between breaths, "I killed a-a night fury."

I yelped for joy at this. I was just was about to make my way to the village when a thought crossed my mind.

'What if they don't believe me?' I thought to myself, 'What if they think it is and animals heart?'

It took me at least three minutes to finally figure out that the most reasonable option would be to decapitate it and bring its head back to the village, considering no one would want to follow him on a wild goose hunt and he is to weak to carry it. After deciding that is what he will do he began sawing the offspring of lightning and death's head off.

With every cut, thick blood poured from it's neck. With every slice, it shuddered as the nerves died away.

With every stab, I became a Viking.

I am a Viking.

After three minutes of cut, slicing and stabbing, I finally had the night fury's head in my hands. I wiped the blood off my dagger with the hem of my shirt (Not like anyone would notice since I am all ready covered in blood,) and made my way to the village.

* * *

I finally made it up the hill and into my village where everyone was cleaning up from the raid. I saw men walking around with wood and metal, ready to fix up the houses. I saw women comforting the children and cleaning up what was left of the streets. I saw Gobber shouting my name... Wait GOBBER!

"'ICCUP WERE ARE YA LAD!" He bellowed across the town.

A smirk grew on my face and I moved further into the shadows,

'Wait till they see what I have brought,' I thought, 'Then I will no longer be 'Hiccup the useless,''

"Gobber!" I heard my father yell as he came into view, "What's all this ruckus about?"

"'Iccup's missin'" He replied, slightly out of breath.

I snicked as I saw my fathers face drop. He probably thought I went looking for the night fury and got myself eaten.

"Oh don't worry father I haven't been killed," I said smugly as I stepped out of the shadows, hiding the dragon body parts behind me, "But I have a surprise,"

With that I pulled out the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself's head and heart.

"Your welcome."

* * *

It has been three weeks since I killed the dragon. Three weeks since I started to be treated like a Viking. Three weeks since I quit my job at the forge.

Three weeks since I was decayed the future chief of Berk.

Yep, three weeks since all that happened and life has been great.

Today was just like any other day, I walked out of my house, I was greeted by the village with cheers and praises, I made my way down to the great hall for breakfast where I now sit at the front with my father and then I make my way to dragon killing practice (Not that I need it since I killed the night fury).

Yeah every thing was perfect all up till now.

I got two words for ya, Dragon Raid.

Sure I have had many dragon raids now but this one was different, very different.

Instead of coming at night they came at lunch. Instead of taking food they took Vikings.

Instead of hunting animals they hunted... Me.

As I was fighting for my island I was rushed by a insane monstrous nightmare.

it snuck up behind me when I wasn't looking and hit me across my back with one of its massive talons.

I screamed out in pain as I felt the full force of the wound.

It proceeded to scratch and attack me once I was on the ground.

I heard my father scream out my name as he ran to tackle the beast.

Once he reached me he through a punch at the dragon, knocking it off guard and of me.

As my father fought the nightmare a Deadly Nadder swooped down and picked me up in its mouth.

My father screamed out to me as it carried me away in its filthy mouth full of sharp teeth that stabbed into my skin.

I died that night in the nadder's mouth never to be seen again.

Up in Valhalla, I looked down and saw my funeral. I saw the village folk mourning my death. I saw the teens of the town crying over the death of their new found friend.

I saw my father cry for the very first time.

"I'm sorry dad I really am."

* * *

**Okay so that was the first HTTYD one shot in the series of one shots. I hope you enjoyed and please do leave ideas for future one shots. Sorry that it is so short but I wrote a bigger one however my computer started doing some sort of update in the middle just when I finished writing it and I didn't have time to save my work so every thing was deleted. Anyways, please leave a review for what you want me to write about next and I hope to write again soon BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! X) X) X) X) X) X)**


	2. AN

**Sorry but this isn't a new one shot but this is good news. It isn't on hold for the mean time but I have thought of a really good idea for a 'what if'. Yes everyone has probably done it but mine is going to be slightly different. I have decided to do a... (Imaginary drumroll)...**

**WHAT IF HICCUP RAN AWAY WITH TOOTHLESS!**

**This won't have any OCs (Sorry) but it will take place five years later. So keep your eyes open for this new story and please do leave suggestions for one shots or my new story. Oh BTW it doesn't have a title so please suggest a title and don't worry if I use yours I will mention you in the A/N at the start. Okay please enjoy and I will write for this later. **

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	3. AN 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry but I won't be able to write for a while as my computer is on its last legs. I have only had this thing for 4 months and it is not dying. Also there was a category 2 cyclone where I live so I was with out power for an few days. I will write as soon as I get a new computer and as soon as I get the fallen tree out the front of my house sorted (Thanks god). Finally, I would just like to say I will be adding something new to my stories. Every update will have a story of the week thing along with the author. I will also have what type of story it is and what genre. I am also going to include a favourite line from on chapter.**

**This weeks story of the week is... PROTECT BY **

Galimatias

**It is a rise of the guardians fan fic and it is a bunch of sweet little stories. **

**The favourite line from it comes from chapter 4 Insomnia and it is, "And Jack stay away from fire, I don't want to clean up puddle."**

**Okay so that is it for now and sorry. BYE! **


	4. Goodbye

**Hi, This is not the original Jackaroo126, but a friend. I am sorry to say this but, Jackaroo126 has committed suicide. Don't worry, she is still alive but will no longer be writing stories. She was bullied online, at school and even at home when people would come over just to pick on her. She is no longer allowed to access the internet so there will be no more updates on any of the stories. If you would like to adopt a story, that is perfectly fine. Just contact me at cryingforbands . I am sorry for this and please, if you are suicidal, it isn't worth it. **

**Please don't cut yourself. You are worth life, you don't deserve self mutilation. Suicide is never an answer. It doesn't get rid of pain, it just spreads it to the others you love. People out there will love you for who you are and not pick on you for being different. **

**Just you wait and see.**


End file.
